Sleeping Weasley
by jessielou
Summary: Ron goes on his own adventure and unwittingly drinks a sleeping potion. The only thing that can wake him up is a kiss from his true love but who is it? Please read and review.


Disclaimer: None of the people or places are mine and the story is based loosely on that of sleeping beauty.  
  
Ron Weasley was bored. The rain poured down outside the flicker of distant lightning was the only thing that lit up the grey sky. Where had the summer holidays gone? Unlike Harry, Ron enjoyed the holidays, it gave him a chance to see his family and mess about. Right now he had nothing to do. His two best friends were busy working on some stupid plan to defeat Voldermort. Ron had wanted to help but Hermione had said no. She thought the spell would be far too complicated for him to handle and it would be far better if he left her and Harry to get on with it.Ron laughed he knew why she didn't want him there. She just wanted to be alone with Harry. Most of the school knew what was going on there. Ron was no fool, he knew when he was the third party. Still it wasn't fair why should Harry and Hermione spend all their time together, he was their friend as well. Ron thought for a while about doing some work but quickly realised this was far more boring than just staring out of the window. What he really needed was his own adventure. Then he could show Hermione and Harry that he didn't need them. He jumped off the window sill, the only way to have an adventure was to find one and so he set off to seek one out.  
  
Professor Snape stared at the green bottle on his desk. In the wrong hands this bottle could cause a lot of trouble. The last time it had been used a silly story about a witch and a spinning wheel had to made up. The truth was the silly girl had drank the potion and fallen into a dep sleep. Her true love had to be found to eventually wake her up. But that had taken a hundred years. The entire castle had had to be fumigated after she woke up. There had been plants everywhere and a colony of rats had taken up residence in most of the rooms. The silly girl if only she had left the bottle well alone. He had to admit the bottle was quite enchanting to those with a weak will. Someone like him would never fall under such a spell. His stomach rumbled and he realised he had not eaten anything all day. He placed the bottle back on his desk. It would be safe there no student dare venture into his classroom and if they did no one would be stupid enough to drink the potion. What Snape had not bargained on was the boredom and stupidity of Ronald Weasley.  
  
At the same time Snape was leaving his classroom, Ron was wandering down the corridor. Snape spotted him and sneered, he could not stand Potter, and Weasley was his stupid side kick. It was odd that Weasley was alone, normally Potter, Granger and Weasley were inseparable but today was different. Snape didn't really care, not wishing to delay his dinner any longer he billowed off down the corridor. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Yes he's wanted an adventure but not one that involved Snape or his evil temper. Ron watched as he disappeared round the corner. He would probably be heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron, who normally had a huge appetite did not feel hungry. He had better things to be getting doing. With Snape out of the way he decided to sneak a peak in his classroom. After all what harm could it do? As long as he wasn't caught everything would be fine.  
  
Hermione and Harry were playing footsie under the library table. Hermione giggled loudly as Harry planted a kiss on her cheek. The librarian gave them both a look of disgust. "If you want to do that kind of thing please vacate the library." They both blushed. They had come to the library to work on a spell but instead just couldn't resist flirting with each other. Harry felt slightly guilty about sending Ron away, after all they were best friends. But he and Hermione needed some couple time. Today was the day that they were going to tell Ron about their relationship. Neither were sure how it would take it. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Ron had a crush on Hermione. Still he and Hermione were fate and Ron was just the fall guy. He was a laugh to have around and a good friend but what he had with Hermione was different. Ron would be able to take it and if not well..... Hermione wasn't as sure as Harry about their relationship. They were just teenagers after all and friendship was far more important than a quick fling. No, if Ron took it badly then she would break it off with Harry. Still they would cross that bridge when they came to it, right now they had to go and find Ron. Was it was all out in the open everything would be better, wouldn't it?  
  
As soon as Ron had entered the classroom he had seen the bottle. It sat on Snape's desk, glittering whenever lightening struck outside. He was mesmerized. The green bottle called out to Ron. He knew that he should not drink its contents but some how he could not resist. Something about it drew him in. Well if he was going to do it he had better get on with it. Snape could and probably would be back any minute and if he caught Ron in his room there was no telling what would happen. He grabbed the bottle and placed it under his jacket. As quickly as he could he left the classroom. Without looking back he ran straight to his room. Once there he pulled out the bottle. On closer examination he could see that the bottle was not green but a strange blue colour. As he stared at the bottle and somehow it began to hypnotise him. Slowly he unscrewed the lid. The liquid inside smelt of warm milk and cookies, the smell filled the room and Ron began to feel drowsy. Without even realising he was drinking the potion, it tasted good and he gulped it down. At first nothing happened, he felt much the same as before apart from a slight drowsy feeling. Then without warning he fell backwards onto his bed. Now if Ron had been a princess he might have been able to do this elegantly but he wasn't. Instead he lay sprawled on the bed mouth open snoring loudly waiting, waiting to be discovered by his true love. 


End file.
